My sims sky heroes final mission parody
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: I was bored, this is a parody of the final mission in My sims sky heroes. Swear words are censcored out, sorta!


**Hi people! This a parody of the My sims sky heroes final mission! enjoy1 (Btw RayRay is my character)**

Morcorbus grinned and laughed as he watched the sky force pilots fly toward his GIGANTIC plain. "Mua Ha Ha. you'll never defeat my ship. I have a frickin shield! So ha!" He laughed like an absolutely insane idiot.

Justice only sighed and looked over at RayRay.

"Press the switch already before he goes completely insane" He said with a bored expresion on his face.

RayRay only nodded and pressed the switch she had in her hands

Morcorbus was still laughing like a maniac.

"Uh...Master" Svetlana said

"Mua Ha ha!"

"Master?"

"Mua Ha Ha!"

"Master!"

"Mua Ha Ha!"

"MASTER!"

"What? can't you see i'm in the middle of my evil laugh!"

"Yeah. but the shield is gone"

"Silence I'm the only one who talks here!..wait a minute, did you just say the shield is gone?"

Svetlana only nodded

Morcorbus glanced at the ship to see that the shield really was gone.

"D*mmit!"

RayRay and Justice only stared at eachother as he cursed about the missing shield

"Wow he certainlty has a temper" RayRay commented

"I know," He paused. "Shall we begin?"

"Totally! time to destroy that psychopath!"

"I am not a psychopath!" Morcorbus screamed

"Oh just drop it"

After a LONG argument over if morcorbus was a psychopath or not they finally got to start the battle. Of course the cannons constantly got in the way so Rayray basicly just grabbed the f-ray and destroyed them.

"Yay all the cannons are destoryed!" Dr. F cheered

He paused and stood horrified at the fact that the F-ray was aiming at him

"No! RayRay! RAYRAY!" He screamed

"What?"

Rayray's eyes widenned.

"Oops that was a fail"

"You think!" Dr. F yelled from a small island he has landed on

Svetlana and Raphael looked at eachother before jumping in their planes and taking off toward the pilots

"We will kill you!" They screamed at the top of their lungs

Too bad they didn't realize that RayRay was in front of the entrance to the orbatibal strike computer.

"Oh my f*cking god!" raphael screamed as he sped toward the open door

Svetlana was smart enough to fly up instead of flying straight. She was watching as raphael broke through somehow and was screaming until he ran into the otbital strike computer and destroyed it.

Morcorbus was inside the ship on the internet when it suddenly went off and it got dark.

"What the f*ck just happened?" He said

All of a sudden Raphael crashing through the wall and stopped right in front of him.

"don't tell me you crashed into the orbital strike computer" He said flatly

"Uh...yeah about that"

Suddenly all that could be heard was the sound of Raphael's screaming. Svetlana listened in horror at that. Of course she didn't know that Dj Candy was behind her with the F-Ray.

"Hi svetlana!," She chimed, "I hope you know how to swim"

"What the f..."

The next thing that could be heard was her screaming. Morcorbus paused and sighed before saying.

"Drogomire! Rose! your turn!"

They groaned and went to their planes taking off. RayRay was flying next to Dj Candy, who had her F-pod on loud, RayRay gave her a dirty look.

"Candy! pay attention!"

"What? I can't hear you I'm listening to music!"

SHe groaned and grabbed the F-pod giving it a toss which, Somehow, bounced off Rose's head, caused her to faint and fall into the water below and flew toward the power destroying it and causing an explosion, which sent dragomire flying toward a random window and smack face first into it.

Morcorbus sighed and said, "I guess it's my turn"

He slowly got into his plane and took off.

"That's it you did it now!" He yelled.

RayRay, Chaz and Raven glanced at him. Dj Candy was in her plane sulking over her now destoryed F-pod. The other three pilots took off and surrounded Morcorbus.

"Ha! we have you surrounded!" Chaz said

"So give up, or die a slow painful death!" Raven added

RayRay only sighed and said, "Yeah just give up"

He grinned and randomly shot off a super nova. RayRay was the only one who avoided it. Chaz and Raven were sent falling while screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Chaz, you scream like a fricken girl!" Raven said

"Shut up!"

They landed in the water and glanced at eachother

"Looks like we have to swim back" Raven said.

"Yeah about that.."

"You can't swim, can you?"

Chaz shook his head

"Your pathetic!"

Meanwhile RayRay was flying as fast as she could running from morcorbus who was angrely chasing her while shooting missles at her.

"Justice! I don't wanna do this anymore!" She screamed

"Wait i have an idea!"

She continued running for several long minutes. That was until Justice activated the orbital strike and it somehow put a hole right through the middle of the huge ship. RayRay stared at him

"Oops wrong place" He said.

"Really?"

Morcorbus stared jaw agape from shock.

"Noooooo! my prescious base!" He screamed flying after the ship and going into the water.

"Wow that was easy" RayRay said with a grin

"Yeah too easy" Justice said

"Let's go everyone!" Justice said.

So in the end Morcorbus drowned and was never seen again, RayRay was responsible for a huge ammount of money in damages and the skyforce memebers were hospitalized due to injuries and stuff

The end!

**Okay so that's it and in case you ask i was bored! SO read and review! Bye!**


End file.
